Tayluu (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Toa Tayluu was a Toa of Psionics, in the Fractures Universe. Biography Similarly to most other Toa of Psionics, Tayluu began her life as a Ce-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed on the Tren Krom Peninsula, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tayluu gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Tayluu was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Life as a Toa At some point around the Great Disruption, Tayluu was transformed into a Toa. Though details of her home island and actions in this period remain largely unclear, it is also known that Toa Kualus, Thode, and Gorta were members of this Toa Team, which was based itself around her original settlement and replaced a previous generation of Toa guardians, who was deemed ineffective and dismissed from duty by Makuta Gorast. Around 40,000 years ago, the team was informed of a disturbance in the Southern Island Chains. Unwilling to leave their region unprotected, two of Tayluu's teammates - a novice Toa of Water named Gorta and an unknown Toa of Sonics - were sent to investigate the situation. However, they soon discovered that the island had been overrun by Visorak and were swiftly ambushed by a patrol. Gorta was captured and mutated while her partner was killed on the spot. Although she survived the subsequent transformation into a Toa Hordika, Gorta turned sour and blamed her fellow Toa for her mutation, convincing herself of their betrayal. Enraged, she returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula and began to terrorize her former team mates. Abilities and Traits Tayluu, as a Ce-Matoran, had her mind shielded just as all her kind did. As a Toa, she could fully access her elemental powers over psionics, unfortunately her illness renders her powerless at times and has served as a major inconvenience to her. As an Anomaly, she has the ability of mechanical manipulation, allowing her to hack, disrupt and control machines. However, these abilities can and usually are blocked by her disease. At times she is completely unable to access her elemental powers, leaving her vulnerable in some cases. Combat wise she mixed the arts of boxing and and various forms of martial arts to form a deadly fighting style that Tayluu has used to her fullest potential. She is a deadly fighter who prefers hand to hand combat rather than swords play. Nevertheless she is quite skilled with swords and various firearms. Personality Tayluu carried a great mind about her, she was a natural strategist and a brilliant leader. However, her amnesia had troubled her mentally and she grew to be very anti-social as well as tempermental. Appearances *''Judgement Day'' - First Appearance Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics